Survivor
by xXxTDI AngelxXx
Summary: *WILL NOT CONTINUE* Everyone's favorite reality show with some familiar and unfamiliar characters! Just read and have fun! Oh yea and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tribes. The fans tribe is all people from my school. Except for Sarah (that's me!)

Rating: T for safety

I put my last crossover under the Code Lyoko category so this one is going under the Xiaolin Showdown one!

Jeff Probst: Below me are three boats. Each boat contains eight young men and women each competing for one prize. The chance to win a million dollars. In the purple boat is the Lyoko tribe. In this tribe is Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishyama, Odd Della-Robbia, Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremy Belpois, William Dunbar, Elizabeth Delmas, and Emily Lois. (A.N. Btw made up her last name) In the red boat is the Xiaolin tribe. (ha you all thought this wouldn't be a XS and CL crossover ha) In this tribe is Omi Fung, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Jack Spicer, Ashley Persian, Wuya Adela, and Chase Young. And last but not least in the blue boat is the Ryuu Tribe. (Ryuu means dragon in Japanese!) In this tribe is Sarah Westfall, Steven Westfall, Hannah Coleman, Kaila Scalf, Codey Wilson, Aaron Tibbs, Chad Shepard, and Chesire Slone. Will these twenty-four people be able to survive the dangerous jungles and the terrifying tides of Argentina? Twenty-four people, three tribes, one survivor.

The Xiaolin team arrived on the island and separated into two groups. Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay went deep into the jungle to get some wood. The other part of the tribe just layed on the beach talking.

Chase: This game is so stupid. Why can't I just go ahead and kill them all.

Wuya: The only reason I'm here is for the money. I want to open up my own Heylin Spa. And hire a couple of cute Australian boys.

Katnappe: Eww, I just saw something move! And it had more legs than my pet cat!

Jack: Katnappe, you are such a woos. I'm here to get Kimiko. That Raimundo will bow down to me. I will get the girl!

Meanwhile the second part of the tribe were talking while carrying the wood.

Kimiko: I think this is going to be fun!

Raimundo: Not with Jack and them around. That boy scares me!

Omi: (dazed) I met a pretty girl.

Clay: Oh really, who's the lucky little lady?

Omi: She's really pretty.

Raimundo: Well who is she?

Omi: (pauses and thinks) I don't know.

Kimiko: Well I wonder what the other two teams are doing.

(with team Lyoko)

Odd: Ok we are finally here! Now, what do we do?

Jeremy: I think we should try to find shelter before it gets dark.

Sissi: I want to find some hairspray! My hair is getting frizzy!

Yumi: You know you are the most annoying little insect out here!

Sissi: You're just jealous because Ulrich likes me and you can't get him to notice you.

Ulrich: Yea sure that's it. (rolls eyes)

Yumi: Let's just get moving and get some wood or something.

William: (staring at Yumi drooling) You're pretty.

Yumi: Ok, you're creepy. Aelita and I will go get some wood while the rest of you boys try to build a shelter.

Emily: What about us?

Odd: You all sit there and try not to break a nail. Ha ha

Sissi: That's not funny. That could really happen.

The three groups separated and that's where the interesting conversations began.

Aelita: (whispers) This is perfect for you and Ulrich!

Yumi: What are you talking about?

Aelita: Come on, we are in the middle of no where. It's a perfect time for you two to spend some alone time together. (winks)

Yumi: Shut up! And what about you and Jeremy huh? Are you gonna spend alone time with him?

Aelita: No, actually I have my eyes on another guy.

Yumi: Really! Who?

Aelita: Lets just say you know him.

The two girls smiled and walked deeper into the jungle.

(with Emily and Sissi)

Emily: So how long do you think we're going to have to stay out here?

Sissi: Only long enough to break that stupid Yumi and my darling Ulrich away from each other.

Emily: Yea, and I need to get Odd to stop drooling over that pink haired bimbo.

Sissi: Want to make an evil alliance?

Emily: Sounds good to me.

(with the boys)

Odd: (screaming) Oh my god we are never going to get this done? And I'm really hungry!

William: Get used to it Odd you're going to be hungry for a while.

Odd: Shut up pretty boy! No one asked you!

Jeremy: Guys, just calm down and let's get this bamboo and make it into a form of shelter!

Ulrich: Oh I can already tell this is going to be "super" fun.

(with team Ryuu)

Aaron, Chad, and Steve were up in a bamboo tree cutting down bamboo for Sarah, Kaila, and Hannah to catch. Meanwhile back at the beach Codey and Chesire were attempting to build a fire. They had very few luck so they went and helped the other members bring bamboo back to the beach.

Chad: Now we have to build a shelter... does anyone know how to build a shelter?

Sarah: The only shelter I know how to build is with legos.

Steve: Lets just try. Let's get that stringy stuff and stack the wood into a tent looking thing.

Team Ryuu built their shelter into some sucky looking deformed tent. They decided to relax and take in the beautiful surrounding. All of a sudden Hannah ran into camp with a scroll in her hand.

Hannah: (cheering) I found a letter! I found a letter!

She opened it and it said...

Aaron: 'I hope you guys have settled into your new homes because it is where you are going to be staying for the next forty days.'

Jeremy: 'But don't get too settled in, you have a immunity challenge coming up so be prepared.'

Clay: 'Also Xiaolin Tribe, you are not allowed to use any of your powers throughout the course of this show.'

Raimundo: Well, that sucks!

Kimiko: Well we can make due. All of us but one can fight.

Jack: And who would that be?

Everyone: You!

Jack: Oh yea. Sorry.

(at the challenge)

The three tribes walked onto the beach holding their individual colored flags. Jeff stood on the edge of the beast holding a wooden statue of a dragon and another statue of a tiger.

Jeff Probst: Take a look at these two statues. They are the immunity statues. The more often your tribe possesses one of these items the longer you stay in the game. The dragon goes to first place and the tiger goes to second place. Third place gets a date with me tonight at tribal council where one of your teammates will be eliminated. Are you ready to hear about your challenge?

Jeff Probst: Ok you will split your tribe up into two groups. Four of your teammates will one at a time swim out into the ocean and dive down to retrieve a key. They will then swim back and tag the next member. Once your tribe gets all ten keys the other four members will use the keys to unlock a series of crates. Inside these crates are puzzle pieces. Once all ten crates are opened the four teammates will use those pieces to uncover a picture. I will give you a few minutes to split your teams up.

Jeff Probst: Swimming for the Xiaolin Tribe are Raimundo, Kimiko, Chase, and Jack. Swimming for the Lyoko Tribe are Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Sissi. And swimming for the Ryuu Tribe are Aaron, Chad, Hannah, and Steve. Ready, set, go!

Chad, Odd, and Chase headed out into the water first. When they reached the area where the first key was all three quickly dunked down to retrieve them. Chad and Odd got their key and began to swim back but Chase came up empty handed. But with Chase's agility the three teams soon became neck and neck.

Team Lyoko was the first tribe to get back to the beach with all ten keys. Aelita, Jeremy, Emily, and William nervously tried to unlock all the lock. Meanwhile the Xiaolin side pulled into the beach. The Ryuu tribe pulled in a few minutes later. They quickly began working and surprisingly the Ryuu tribe finished first. They began working on the puzzle while the Lyoko group finished up their locks.

Kaila: Everyone keep calm. This is Sarah's area. She's awsome at puzzles.

The Ryuu tribe finished up the puzzle and held up their hand. Jeff walked over then held both hands in the air.

Jeff Probst: Ryuu wins immunity.

The tribe celebrated while the Lyoko group continued to work on their puzzles while the Xiaolin group were just starting to work on their.

William: We're finished!

Jeff walked over and examined the finished puzzle.

Jeff Probst: Lyoko wins immunity!

The two teams celebrated while the Xiaolin Team hung their heads in shame.

Jeff Probst: Guys sorry, I've got nothing for you except a date with me tonight.

The three teams walked back to camp. As soon as the Xiaolin team got back they began to strategize. Raimundo and Kimiko were walking in the jungle collecting bamboo and talking about elimination.

Raimundo: I think the best move right now is to get rid of Katnappe.

Kimiko: Yea, and we have four votes and I'm pretty sure we can get Jack's vote because he hates Katnappe.

Raimundo: Yea. You know I'm not going to screw you over right?

Kimiko: Yea, it's us two until the end.

The gave each other a high five and walked back to camp.

Wuya: Clay can we talk to you?

Clay: Um, ok? What do you want?

Chase: We have a proposition to make you.

Clay: What kind of a proposition?

Jack: Basically, vote for Omi and we can get you food.

Clay: How can you do that?

Katnappe: Hello? I'm a cat. Hunting fish is my job. And it will all go to you.

Clay: I don't know let me think.

Chase: We trust that you will make the right decision.

Conversation flew all that afternoon and nobody knew who anyone was voting for. This tribal council would be interesting.

They walked down the dark, creepy, candle lit bridge in pitch black leading to the dreaded tribal council. Each member grabbed a torch and ignited it in the big camp fire in the middle of the room.

Jeff: So let's talk about life at camp. Kimiko, is there a separation in the group.

Kimiko: Well of course there is. We all know each other outside this game and you have the good guys on one side and the bad guys on the other side.

Jeff: Omi, do you know exactly who you are voting for?

Omi: Yes, me and my alliance had decided who would be best getting the glove.

Raimundo: (whispers) Boot.

Omi: That too!

Jeff: Ashley, have there been a lot of strategy and twisting at camp?

Katnappe: First of all I like to be called Katnappe. And yes there has been some dealing a bribery.

Jeff: Like what?

Katnappe: I would rather not say.

Jeff: Ok with that said it is time to vote. Chase your first.

Each member walked up to the little desk off to the right and wrote someones name down. Jeff walked over and collected the bucket containing all the votes.

Jeff: I will now tally the votes. First vote, Omi. Second vote, Katnappe. Third vote, Katnappe. Fourth vote, Omi. Two votes Omi and two votes Katnappe. Fifth vote, Omi. Sixth vote, Omi.

He opened the next vote very slowly.

Jeff: First person voted out of Survivor Argentina, Omi. Please bring me your torch.

Omi walked up to Jeff and placed his torch in the holder.

Jeff: Omi the tribe has spoken. (puts out fire on torch) It's time for you to go.

Omi walked away from the area very slowly. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other suspiciously and Kimiko began to cry.

Jeff: Well I can tell by the look on some of your alls faces that there will be drama tonight. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight.

All of them grabbed their things and walked back down the path. Boy will the next episode be exciting.

(Omi's confession)

Omi: Well I was very shocked that I was voted off. The team will fail miserably without my excellence to help them. I can say who ever on my alliance back shot me, they will pay!

Votes

Raimudo voted for Katnappe

Kimiko voted for Katnappe

Chase voted for Omi

Jack voted for Omi

Wuya voted for Omi

Omi voted for Katnappe

Katnappe voted for Omi

Clay voted for Omi

Well that was fun. Please review! Need at least one review good or bad to continue. Sorry if the challenge wasn't as descriptive but I got lazy :)

Sarah


End file.
